The Ghost of Meg Griffin
by GUGON
Summary: ATTENTION: please read The Return of Meg Griffin before you read this, on year after the events of the first story Meg and Quagmire are living happily together but unbeknownst to them Peter left behind one last trick for them that will rock Meg to her core. Rated M just to be safe, some swearing and graphic deaths, enjoy and review... I really like to see what people think.
1. Prolouge

THE GHOST OF MEG GRIFFIN

PROLOGUE

Michael Trite was a high powered lawyered who represented some of the most powerful men and women of this country. "Laura can you send in my next meeting"

"yes Mr. Trite, right away"

just as the crackle over the intercom faded two men busted through his office door while dragging a heavy set man with them. They sat the unknown man in a seat directly across from Michael on the other side of his desk "you're probably wondering why your here."

Michael slowly stood up and walked over to the man who had a black bag over his head and his wrist were bound with duct tape. He grabbed the top of the bag and quickly removed the bag to reveal the mans face who turned out to be Cleveland Brown "who the fuck are you and why did you kidnap me?" Cleveland asked in a angry yet confused tone. "security purposes, my client want only you to hear what he had to say"

michael through the bag to the side and showed him a picture "do you know this man?."

Cleveland looked down at the picture then back up at Michael with a confused look on his face "that's Peter Griffin"

he said as Michael put the photo back in his jacket pocket then nodded to the two men. One of the men pulled out a knife and cut the duct tape that was restraining Cleveland then left "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Mr. Griffin is dead"

Michael then walked back to his desk and opened a file folder that was sitting on his desk. Not a single word came to Cleveland, he just sat there frozen in shock "anyway Mr. Griffin tasked me with finding you and bringing you here in case he were to die suddenly."

Cleveland then snapped out his daze "so why am I hear, did he leave me something in a will or something?"

Cleveland asked as the two men from earlier walked in wheeling a cart that had a tv on top. "He would probably explain it better"

Michael said as he picked up the remote and turned on the tv, after a few seconds Peter appeared on the screen.

"Hello Cleveland, if you're watching this then that means I am dead... And I know who did it" Cleveland was still slightly confused by what Peter was talking but continued to listen. "For the longest time I have wondered when Meg would lose her shit and kill us all, though if you're watching this then we're all dead but meg, no, not meg... she's to smart to die"

Cleveland mind was blown, to think Meg could responsible for her family's massacre. Michael then handed Cleveland a file "with that said I am offering you Cleveland, my closest friend fifty million dollars"

Cleveland was stunned silent by this then opened the file Michael gave him and it read that fifty million was transferred to his bank account. "if you've read the file that was handed to you then you know I'm being serious, but there's a catch"

Cleveland was still staring at the file until he heard the word catch and immediately looked up at the TV. "You must kill Meg Griffin"

"What!" Cleveland shouted as he shot out of his seat "only then can you collect the fifty million, but if you can't do it then the fifty million will be lost forever…but before you make your decision remember this, she's the villain"

And with those final words the video stopped and Cleveland sat back down to ponder on what Peter said.

"Now before you can collect the money like Mr. Griffin said we will need to receive photographic evidence of the kill" Michael said as he picked up the file Cleveland dropped. "Well Mr. Brown it's been a pleasure but if you don't mind I have another meeting…"

"Wait a minute, that man in the video the man I knew for years and called him friend, just asked me kill his only daughter… isn't this illegal?" Cleveland said as he interrupted the lawyer who had just sat down at his desk. "Well my specialty is making things illegal, legal" the lawyer said as he pushed a button on his desk and one of the men who dragged Cleveland in early walked in. "but as far as you know, we never had this conversation"

Suddenly the man who walked in covered Cleveland's mouth with a chloroform drench rag which caused Cleveland too immediately pass out. A few hours later Cleveland awoke to find himself sitting in the driver seat of his car parked in his driveway and just as he was about to get off the car to figure out what happened he found the lawyers business card, but all he could think of is how he was going to kill Meg.


	2. Death is an Old Family Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or any of it's characters in any way or form

THE GHOST OF MEG GRIFFIN

CHAPTER ONE

DEATH IS AN OLD FAMILY FRIEND

Meg didn't know where she was, all she knew was that she awoke in the trunk of a car with a bag over head and her hands were bound with something. She felt around and found a broken piece of metal "alright Meg" she said to herself as she started to cut whatever was binding her. Before she could really start cutting the car suddenly came to a halt and quickly made a fist around the metal piece to try and hide it. She could barely make out the muffled argument of two people who were approaching the trunk. The trunk lid swung open and she was pulled out but then immediately fell to the ground "stand up!" one of her captures demanded but as she stood up she swore she recognized the man's voice.

She walked for a few minutes until she was ordered to stop, then was turned around and forced to her knees. "Come on you fuckers, if you have any balls you'll at least let me see my executioner" Meg demanded as she tried to shake the bag off her head. There was a few seconds of silence before the bag was lifted of her head and she could finally see the people who kidnapped her, it was Cleveland Brown and Donna Tubbs. "Cleveland… what the fuck are you doing, where's quagmire?" Meg demanded to know still confused by what was happening. Cleveland then pointed his gun to his left where she saw Quagmire kneeling a few feet away with duct tape over his mouth.

"Why are you doing this?"

Cleveland walked over and kneeled down in front of her "you killed your entire family… you don't think you deserve this" Cleveland explained as he patted her on the shoulder then stood back up. "You know what those assholes did to me!" Meg shouted in anger as she proceeded to cut the duct tape binding her hands. Cleveland slowly walked over to Quagmire "it still didn't give you the right to massacre your entire family… so you must pay" Cleveland said as he slowly pointed his gun at Quagmire. "no!" Meg shouted in hopes of making Cleveland stop but all she could do sit there and watch in horror as Cleveland shot Quagmire, Meg's Beloved in the head. Meg immediately broke out into tears "if it's any comfort, you'll be going to a better place" Cleveland said as he walked over to Meg and pointed the gun at her head.

When she finally cut through the duct tape she looked up at Cleveland and was no longer crying but instead she had a look of rage on her face. In lightning fast speed Meg lunged towards Cleveland and forced his gun above their heads which caused him to start firing wildly. When the clip was empty she forced the gun to one side and kneeled Cleveland in the crotch. As he fell to the ground Meg bolted for the car that she was previously held her but when she made it Donna started firing at her. When Donna emptied the clip of her gun she threw it down and ran back to the other car then ran back to where Cleveland was with a shotgun in hand.

Meg desperately tried to hot wire the car until she heard Donna fire of one shot into the car "I'm getting that fifty million" Donna shouted and Meg didn't understand any of what Donna was talking about. Meg suddenly smelled gas and knew that one more well placed shotgun blast could blow up the car so she decided to make to the side of the dirt road for cover. But just as she ran Donna fired off another shot that hit the car and a random pellet ricocheted and hit Meg in the leg which caused her to fall to the ground. Donna reloaded but before she could shoot Cleveland grabbed her shoulder "this isn't what we planned, we can't cover up an explosion"

"I don't care, I want that money" Donna responded as he shook Cleveland's hand off of her shoulder and fired of one more shot and this time it hit the right place and the car blew up instantly. As the car was engulfed in flames Cleveland and Donna just stood there starring at it "is she dead"

"Definitely, no one survive being that close to an explosion" Cleveland said as they both slowly walked back to the other car and drove away from the burning wreck.

It felt like time had stopped all together for Meg who was lying in a ditch about ten feet from the car, at least two of her ribs were broken and she was bleeding to death. As her eyelids got heavy a dark figure suddenly appeared over her, she could barely make out the figure before passing out but when she had the strength to reopen her eyes she found herself in a hospital room. "kind of sucks don't it" the familiar voice said as meg slowly looked to her right then slowly to her left and saw death standing next to her bead. "Shit I died!" Meg said in frustration thinking she had died after everything she's been through "you're not dead" Death said trying to reconfirm Meg. "Then why are you here"

"This yahoo wanted to say goodbye" Death said as he pointed to the other side of the bed where Meg saw Quagmire. "Goodbye Meg, I'll always love you" Quagmire said as he held her hand but before she could say anything he disappeared.

"Well, se around meg"

"Wait Death… I need to know something" Meg said as she reached out to Death trying to get his attention "I already know what you're going to ask" Death said as he stopped in his tracks and slowly turned back around towards Meg. "I'm sorry… the baby didn't survive"

Meg didn't seemed to react as a bunch of emotions ran through her head "thank you, you can go" Meg said in a monotone voice as she starred at her feet. For once in a long time Death felt sorrow for a human and before he disappeared he made one last comment "I understand what you will next, anybody would do the same…do it for him" and with a blink of an eye he disappeared. Meg just sat there alone with her thoughts trying to figure out what cosmic entity decided to make her their punching bag. Just then a nurse walked in and over to Meg "looks like you're doing excellent, what will you do once you're out of here"

Meg simply looked up at the nurse, smiled and responded "I'm going to go visit an old family friend."


End file.
